Find the integer $n,$ $-90 \le n \le 90,$ such that $\sin n^\circ = \cos 456^\circ.$
Explanation: Since the cosine function has period $360^\circ,$
\[\cos 456^\circ = \cos (456^\circ - 360^\circ) = \cos 96^\circ.\]Since $\cos x = \sin (90^\circ - x)$ for all angles $x,$
\[\cos 96^\circ = \sin (90^\circ - 96^\circ) = \sin (-6^\circ),\]so $n = \boxed{-6}.$